Onidere
Shogakukan | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | first = 2008 | last = | volumes = }} is a shōnen manga by Yōsuke Crystalna. The manga is currently running in Shōnen Sunday having begun in 2008's issue 18. Plot Tadashi is a sensitive boy who loves nothing more than knitting. Unfortunately he's also the secret boyfriend to Saya, the leader of an all-girl gang that terrorizes his school. Characters Onigashirashu ;Saya Angelica Ikushima :She is the leader of the all-girl gang called the Onigashirashu and is one of the biggest delinquents in the prefecture, showing superhuman strength as she is able to destroy a wall without thinking. She harbors feelings for Tadashi though she has tsundere personality, but has to hide it to keep her impression on her gang that she is the strongest and biggest man hater of them all as she has stated to Tadashi that if they are found out of their secret she will kill him and herself. However after she is away from her friends and alone with Tadashi, she has a sweet love-struck girl personality, and usually asks to be punished in some life threatening way for harming him earlier to keep up her image (chained and waited down before going into a pool, asking him to break her arm, etc). Her cooking skills are extremely terrible, for those who eat her recipe will suffer extreme pain all over their body and faint　and the drinks she makes its described to be five times worse than her food (the only person that thinks it's delicious is her sister Cupid). She is also terrified of dogs, ironically calling them demons. It's revealed she extremely rich, her father running a very successful electronics company, and has a little sister named Cupid. How she styles her hair makes it look like she has two small horns coming out of her head, probably a reference to her "Oni" status. A running gag is when she thinks about something romantic with Tadashi, she will faint and cause a crater where she falls. ;Yuna Suzune :Yuna is a member of the gang, and is known for her samurai garb, large breasts and eyepatch (when she doesn't wear her eyepatch her hair covers her eye). She is often seen wielding a bokuto and very skilled with it. She is known to be the most battle-hungry of the gang. She is also the most protective of Saya, going as far as to dress up "lady-like" to fool Saya's sister, and at practically any moment will come and fight (most of the time it being Tadashi under a misunderstanding). She is considered dumb, as she nearly was able to figure out that Saya and Tadashi were dating, only to stop because her head started to hurt from thinking. ;Mitsuki Asobiya :Her child-like appearance tends to fool people, but she is a master of guerilla warfare. She loves three things: Saya, snacks and bears, where she constantly releases some from the zoo and has a special flute that will call them. Her weapon is a toy hammer with a cute bear's head on it, but the toy hammer will become a scythe when she is in her serious mode. She was referred to as Ojousama, suggesting she might be rich or related to yakuza. She has a desire to own Cupid's bear Kumael. ;Momo Akitsuka :Momo is the spy of the group, and always wears a bandanna over her face. She has a very laid back demeanor. She never speaks, but she actually knows that Tadashi and Saya are in love, and in her own way tries to help them. She also had a part-time job, only to be fired by the plan of Tomeo Kinoshita, the school council president. She also seems to be involved with the student council under the alias Sumomo, where Saki is the only one to point out she is Momo where everyone else thinks she is wrong, but this could either be because she wants to infiltrate it or just at as a normal student. Student Council ;Tadashi Imamoto :Tadashi is the main protagonist in his second year of junior high school and is a member of the handicraft club who loves nothing more than knitting. Unfortuantely he's also in love with Saya, the member of a notorious all-girl gang known as the Onigashirashu. Later on in the story, he becomes the vice-president of the school council (he didn't want to do this and also wanted to reject it, but he didn't have the chance). He is a very good hearted guy, as he will go out of his way to protect Saya or anyone else (though if it's a girl Saya usually gets jealous). ;Tomeo Kinoshita :Tomeo is the president of the school council of Tadashi and Saya's school. He has rehabilitated 999 juvenile delinquents so far, and targets Saya and the Onigashirashu to accomplish in rehabilitating 1,000 juvenile delinquents, though by doing this is giving them a new outfit. Tomeo is basically immortal from any violent attacks since he strongly believes in justice and justice never dies. However, when he realizes that he himself done something that is bad, he becomes full of self-hatred and dies from some lightning bolt from the sky (although he comes back). He is often seen praying to an odd statue with the letter J on its head, calling it the god of justice, every time he seeks guidance. He is considered the worst enemy by the Onigashirashu. He later selects Tadashi to become the vice-president of the school, the position was open because he is so obnoxious no one wanted the position. Tomeo is contastly surrounded by evil spirits, hinted at earlier when the Evil Ward charm Youko gave Tadashi burst into flames when he entered the room but later stated by Shuu. He is actually a good hearted guy, but what he does to help is often considered annoying by others. ;Nijinose Saki :The Student Council Treasurer. Like her position, she often thinks of how much something is going to cost, yelling at Yamata for kicking the metal door because overtime it could cause rust and have to be replaced which is expensive. She keeps track of the damage of what the gang causes and gives them a bill every time she runs into them. Saki is portrayed as being extremely weak and delicate, as she couldn't open a door Mitsuki could easily and just by trying injured her fingers, though Saya is jealous of her lack of strength because of all the attention Tadashi gives her from it. Tadashi often bandages her which causes jealousy from Saya. Though if she gets angry enough, she displays a terrifying power and swears a lot, though she appears to be unaware of this. This scared even the Onigashirashu and Student Council to the point where they behaved for a whole week after the incident. She appears to be the only competent member of the Student Council, where the students will talk to her with issues rather than the President. She often blushes when Tadashi helps her. ;Yamata Shuu :The Student Council Secretary, described as "cool and mysterious" by the President. He always carries a cross sword and has been said to use it on the President, who doesn't mind since he is invincible. He later states he is a Spirit Hunter and regularly attacks the president because he is surrounded by evil spirits, being the main reason he joined the student council was to exorcise the spirits from him. Others ;Amemiya Youko :Leader of the Sewing Club that Tadashi is apart of. Saya is usually jealous of her because it appears to her that Youko would make a better girlfriend to Tadashi (or this can just be because of any girl being around him in general). It would also appear that she does like Tadashi, as she says she would support him as Vice-President while crying. ;Cupid Ikushima :Is a little girl and little sister to Saya who's father runs a successful electronics company called the G.I. Group. Unlike her sister she likes to show off her wealth by having her robot teddy bear fly her to school and lay a long red carpet for her to walk on, though she still has a child-like personality. She came as she would soon be attending the same school and addresses her sister by her middle name, Angelica. She sees her sister in high regards, saying she is ten times greater of a woman than she is. She is completely unaware of her sister's delinquent status and is the only person who likes Saya drinks. ;Mito :Better known as Mito the Steel or King of Ibaraki. He is the gang leader of Ibaraki and always seen dressed up as a knight (hence his title) with a metal pipe as armor and weapons, which he doesn't ever remove even when he is eating. He has a horse and normal fights while riding him, and cares for it as well, pleading for Saya not to kill his horse after he was defeated. Where Tadashi went to the roof to meet Saya for their usual lunch date Tadashi met Mito and seemingly became fast friends. He becomes supportive for Tadashi and his girlfriend, completely unaware that the girl is Saya. He can change his personality at will, being kind and friendly towards Tadashi but vicious towards Saya, in the same sentence. He returns after hearing that the Undefeated Demon Head Saya was defeated by Tadashi and came to give him a congratulations present, where through this he mistook Saki as Tadashi's girlfriend. He is a very strong fighter, able to take on multiple people at a time and sense a person spying on them from behind a wall, but no where near as strong as Saya. He is also portrayed as a bit of an idiot, believing his horse was making cat sounds where it was coming from the opposite direction (though that could have been caused by his helmet) and constantly mistaking Saki as Tadashi's girlfriend. He is also displayed to be very tall, where he had to bend down to walk through a doorway. External links * [http://websunday.net/rensai/set_onidere.html ''Onidere at Websunday.net] Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōnen ja:オニデレ